Razor cartridges which pivot in a single direction are known in the shaving art. Examples of such pivots include those razors sold around the world under the PROTECTOR trademark, as well U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,263, assigned to The Gillette Company. Generally, the commercially available single direction pivot razors contain a pivot axis which is offset towards one side of the cartridge. This offset is most commonly on the guard side of the cartridge. In the at-rest position, single direction pivot razors are usually biased to an acute angle from a general axis along the handle means. This angle is usually about 45 degrees as measured from the plane of the blade or blades. During use, forces encountered during shaving cause the cartridge to pivot backwards, commonly to an angle of about 80-90 degrees to the handle. In contrast, standard commercially available razor systems which provide bi-directional pivoting generally have an at-rest cartridge position which is at an angle of about 65 degrees to the handle. However, no disposable systems exist for providing a single directional pivotal cartridge having a spring means which returns the cartridge to its at-rest position after encountering forces during shaving.
Based on the foregoing, it would be desireable to provide a disposable razor cartridge holder means which incorporates a spring means in order to return a single direction pivotal cartridge to its at-rest position.